


Ice King

by orphan_account



Series: Ego Christmas 2k17 [7]
Category: Markiplier Egos, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, I... have no excuses, this is just sad it's so sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 15:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12986679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dark finds some peace and quiet, but nothing lasts forever.





	Ice King

**Author's Note:**

> For Ego Christmas Day 10: Frost

Dark exhaled slowly, watching his breath freeze in the cool night air. It was frigid outside, but the cold suited him just fine.

The sharp pain of icy wind biting into his skin was a welcome distraction from his perpetual hellish headache. When something hurt, it was easier to ignore their voices. Sometimes those two were just too damn loud.

Dark felt a creeping drowsiness in his limbs, his hands and feet going numb. The clarity of mind the cold provided gave way to fuzzy warmth. He sat down, knowing full well it how difficult it would be to get back up.

A blanket of fresh white snow covered the area, and the moonlight gleamed off it, giving the whole place an ethereal glow.

It is beautiful, Dark thought.

Or maybe that was Damien.

I need to get up before Wil comes looking for me, he thought.

Or maybe that was Celine.

Whatever the case, Dark’s awareness that he should get up couldn’t overcome his desire to stay right where he was. It was so peaceful.

That was all he wanted, peace and quiet. Dark sighed, and it was the closest to content he would ever get. He allowed his eyes to flutter closed, vaguely aware of the cold constricting his chest, the unnatural warmth washing over him.

_Maybe if I just stay here long enough… maybe…_

 

Host pulled off his coat, draping it around the frozen ego on the ground. Glittering crystals of ice had formed across Dark’s hair and, more alarmingly, his face. His chest rose and fell slowly with each shallow breath.

Brushing away the snow and frozen shards as best he could, the Host gathered Dark into his arms and began the trek back to the office.

“The Host carries Dark back inside, headed towards the clinic, knowing the others were greatly worried by Dark’s absence. Physically their leader will be fine, after a few days’ rest and recovery, but upon waking Dark will discover, as he always knew, the peace he sought was only temporary. After all, the frost cannot keep the past at bay forever.”


End file.
